Sesshomaru's Empire
by LadyRin18825
Summary: Rin once asked what was her place in his empire, now she will get her answer after ten years. She is to be his mate, doesn't being a mate mean having children! What will his people think about a human and a demon as the leaders of the land? His lands are divided into two: Demons and Humans. Will they make peace between the two? What challenge will come with mating and royalty?
1. Rin's place revealed

Rin looked at her yukata it was torn from her recent traveling with her lord, they had been going to on region and only one. His region the one place that was dangerous for any mortal, mortals did live in this his lands. However the mortals received little to no protection nor help on anything, he had always believed that they were terrible monsters. The humans claimed that demon were the problem in the world, however how many demons caused useless wars? How many demons killed one another for that sake or to take another's love? Demons were civil enough to understand killing uselessly is not smart by any means. In fact it had been nearly two hundred years since he had been to the region, his mother had recently passed which meant now he had to take on the throne.

Sesshomaru had liked his title as Lord of the western lands, however he preferred freedom and not rules. He hated his mother's rules and stupid laws, now he was in control and things would change. Demons were rising in numbers and humans were falling due to their wars causing death among one another, Rin was the only human he tolerated and liked.

He had raised her to the good ripe age of sixteen, now she was ready to have someone else take her. She was more than old enough for a mate he knew this and had even put thought into the matter, he also noticed she needed a yukata immediately. Rin smiled and looked up at him "My lord my I hold your hand?"

Jaken ran up to the young girl "How dare you ask to touch our lord, keep your filthy human hands from him. Rin looked at him with a innocent smile "Jaken I washed my hands not long ago, and I'm not like any humans. They don't like me and I don't like them much either."

"Jaken enough. Rin you may." He couldn't deny that something had been recently different about her she had been happy, and sweet like always but she seemed saddened as well. Jaken sighed and went back to walking behind them, he couldn't ever put the human in her place. If he had his way she wouldn't be around at all. Not that he hated the girl, just that Sesshomaru is happy when near her. He was the last Inu Yokai royal that was untainted by human blood, if him and Rin were to mate he would be tainted and his empire would fall with a half demon as a heir.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken "You are to set up camp here, we are nearly ten miles from my lands." Rin let go of his hand and went to help the toad only to have her wrist grabbed by her lord "Rin, you are to go to the village with me. You need a new Yukata, I will not have you looking as though your lord does not tend to you."

She smiled at his kindness he never smiled nor did he say anything in a voice showing emotion, but Rin felt like he was speaking kindly to her. Perhaps she was simply wishing so, she didn't know anymore. She had lived with demons so long that was all she knew the last time she spoke to a human was about ten years ago when she was six and it was a demon slayer boy, a priestess, and a monk and his wife. All she said was farewells to them and to the half demon Inuyasha.

"My lord I can go on my own, no need to trouble yourself."

"No, this is a demon village and so I need to a company you." She smiled and nodded seeing him walk down the path that led to the village. She looked over her shoulder and saw Jaken with a small pile of sticks in his arms "Thanks for setting up camp I'll be back soon. Bye Jaken!"

"Insolent wench."

"Stupid toad!"

"Uh why me?" He used a pair of rocks to make sparks and then threw them down and landed on his frog toes "I could use the staff of two heads! Wait roasting meat?! I didn't cook yet!" He looked down and noted his food was on fire he began hoping around and this caused Rin to giggle and she looked up at her lord "Should we leave him on his own? He might burn down the whole place."

"Then he will suffer the same fate."

Rin smiled and hugged his arm "You don't mean that, I know you my lord and you are kind." He looked down at her and sighed he can't have her around much longer and why is she so comfortable around him all the time. Of course he liked her touch, however he knew his role and she a human. Perhaps he could change that? I will leave tonight with her and we will see, I cannot ignore she is everything I wish in a mate. Kind, caring, brave, loving, fun, grace at times, and willing to learn and please.

"Well indeed." He murmured to himself, he felt the warmth leave his arm for a moment and then looked to see a woman with long brown hair to her thighs some in a side pony tail like when she was a child. Her smile lit up his day it was more warm and brighter than the sun in the sky over their heads bringing life to all, all he needed to live was her…

"Here for you." It was probably the ten billionth flower he received from her but he still took it with care and nodded "Hn, Thank you." She smiled and looked at him with a rosy tint to her cheeks "My lord I love it when you smile."

"I do not show such trivial things on my face, Rin." She nodded and watched as he moved the from his hands to her hair placing it in her side half pony tail. Rin smiled and looked down at her feet that had little sandals "I-I… Um you show it through your eyes. But it seems only I can tell, no one else ever comments on it."

He turned to walk down the path her lips so look cute, soft and smooth. She went to follow him a cool breeze blew by and he began to pick up his pace a little 'Her scent was intoxicating, he needed to distance himself a bit.' Rin slowed her strides and looked down at her hands, he could smell her distancing herself "My lord I didn't mean to upset you. I am very sorry. Please accept my apologies." He stopped he was shocked she thought he was angry with her?

"Rin I am not angry, I want to get there quickly. It will be getting dark and having you in a demon village at dark is not good." Rin smiled at her stupidity "Oh I'm sorry my lord, I didn't think of such a thing." She ran up to walk beside him a lot, Sesshomaru looked at her and smiled through his eyes "I want to tell you something."

He looked at her waiting for what she wanted to say only to hear nothing "Oh, sorry for my stupidity It slipped my mind already." He sensed her lying and decided to leave it be although she has spoken about so many things with him why can't she speak to him now? Did she want to leave?

"Rin were you going to ask to leave as my ward?"

She looked up at him she didn't want to be his ward anymore, she didn't ever want to leave him no never "No my lord, I wouldn't ever want to leave your side. If I did the only thing I would seek is my death, without you I see no point in living here. Because I –." She cut herself off but putting her hand to her lips and he looked at her speechless, if he disbanded her ever or left her she would want to seek a way to die?!

"Rin."

She instandly began to bow "Oh my lord forgive me. I shouldn't act like a spoiled child wanting remain in you presence if you disbanded me I should take it as your wish. You have kept me, clothed me, protected me and raised me I should not ask for more."

"Finish what you were going to say Rin."

"What I did my lord."

He shook his head and looked at her with a kinder expression not wanting to frighten her into not telling he needed to know why she saw no reason to live without him. He placed his hand on her cheek "Rin, you said without me there is no reason for you to live. You were going to explain now explain. Remember your lord can smell lies."

She blushed at the close contact and the sound of his voice wasn't emotionless and cruel it was warm and calm "My lord… I … I love you!" She looked away when she felt his hand leave her face and return to his side, she fell to her knees on the ground and placed her forehead to the ground kneeling like Jaken often does out of fear. He could smell her tears, her fear, her regret, her shame hitting his nose 'She regrets her feelings? Does she fear me now? Rin…'

"My lord please forgive me! Please I know a lowly being as me should never say such things… but I'm sorry I don't want to insult you with my love my lord forgiv-" Within seconds his beast flared at him telling him to embrace her she is his mate, and he should mark her soon. For now he will let her know her place in his empire, he looked down at her "Stand."

She did with a teary face and he let his front break and smile a small gentle smile "You once asked Jaken where your place was in my empire did you not." She was surprised at his question she had by why did he care not why did it matter?

"Y-Yes."

"Do you wish for a answer?"

"My lord?"

"Do you?"

"Yes." She said bravely sure she no longer had one thanks to her bold announcement.

"As my mate."

"WHAT?!" He looked at her and let his hand caress her cheek and he let his lips crash gently into hers, he closed his eyes and felt Rin stiffen. He knew this was her first kiss she was never out of his sight to talk with a man or woman so this was it, she was tense and then she began to relax and closed her eyes. He was giving her little kisses grabbing on her bottom lip with his teeth, making her gasp. She let her hands roam free in his snow white hair, he growled almost like a purr as she did so.

He used his tongue and licked the bottom of her lips, she parted her lips in a gasp and found that his tongue soon was in her mouth. The wet smart muscle exploring around her mouth, he was so skilled with every move it made her knees grow week and she moaned into his mouth. He used one arm to support her waist and the other hand to hold the back of her head to bring their kiss into a deeper more passionate kiss.

He then looked at her she was blushing and looked so happy and at bliss with the kiss he just gave her "Rin, we have to get to the village soon, so we can't mate right now. However I want to mate before we do get to the palace."

"My I ask why so soon?"

"It is best that way no one can object to it. However Rin there will be those in our empire who might not approve of you as my mate for being born a human. I know how to make you a demon like me, but still some might not approve because you will have been born a human and they will be able to smell that. You will smell like a human, even if you aren't anymore."

"I see."

"Establishing an our empire will have its difficult moments."

"I will be there to help."

"Alright, then let us get you too look like my equal first. That means proper attire."

With that they were off and taking their time to the village, Sesshomaru had been thinking the whole time as his secret mate walking humming beside him. He couldn't help but think, the humans in the empire will frown with at Rin for mating with me and the demons will. In my mother's former land which are now mine, there is little to no peace with the humans and demons. The demons might very well try to kill her and find another like a cousin or someone who they think would be a good mate. Also Jaken has said that the eastern panther demons are wanting to form an alliance through mating, now that won't happen will they attack?

Me and Rin will be the rulers end of it, in three days' time my generals will meet us half way in my lands. Rin grabbed his hand and smiled "It's okay, don't worry about the future right now. Enjoy the present peace we have for now."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather just leave, being a mortal in the palace might prove to be very dangerous on your life."

"Don't you want me around Sesshomaru, as your mate or was that just a tease?"

"I do not tease often and that was not."

"Then I'm your mate, I'm not afraid of any demon!"

He sighed she had the attitude to be his mate and stand up to any demon that was for sure. Sesshomaru decided to ready her for life at the palace mostly just looking the part, she could act like it and made all who met her like her. But she needed a weapon and to know how to protect herself, but until she knew that then he would protect her.

"Say my lord how can you change my blood?"

"By mating you under the blood moon, and having you drink some of my blood as I mark you then it will be in your system and your blood will change to copy mine. The blood moon is tomorrow night and you and I shall have to make sure, you will only get one chance and I also understand this is to be your first time."

"My lord I thank you for all you have done for me." He turned to look to his side at the human who smiled at him lovingly "I love you, my little Rin." He nodded looking at her as they walked into the village he felt her hold his sleeve and smelt slight fear on her "Rin you are not to worry, nothing shall harm you."


	2. Night of the Blood moon

Sesshomaru saw many demons stop their tasks and ran over to him, the men bowed respectively and the women crowded him and pushed Rin out of the way. Rin sighed and glared at the circle surrounding him her fists at her sides, then all of a sudden a man grabbed her arm held her up so she was on her tippy toes "Look what we have here! Mortal trash!"

Sesshomaru's ears picked up he grew angry how dare they call her trash! Rin is not trash… His Rin is far from trash! "Unhand her before I cut it off." Rin smiled and glared at him as he let her go she ran back beside her lord "Thank you my lord." He looked down at her "Rin, shall we go?"

She smiled and nodded as she grabbed his hand "Yes, My lord!" She happily chimed, then a woman with her blue hair up and red whore lips with her yukata with a high tear showing lots of her legs, her hands not knowing their place. She ran up to Sesshomaru and gripped his hiori "Lord Sesshomaru, Why do you let such filthy touch you?"

Rin glared at the demoness "I only see one filthy woman here. You. And you have no right to touch my lord in any way." Sesshomaru smiled to himself Rin being jealous was not only cute but amusing too, Rin glared at the girl "Now take your hands off my lord right NOW!"

"How dare you, you little human bitch! I am the chief's daughter!"

"I feel sorry for him to have a daughter who goes out of her way to attract attention. Sesshomaru don't you think we may go?"

"Sesshomaru! How dare you not call him lord you skank!" She raised her hand to slap Rin it was only caught by Lord Sesshomaru and he released green venom into her wrist "Don't you dare correct Rin, She had earned the right to address me that way."

The villagers began to whisper "I heard he raised a human child and I guess this is her."

"What do you think he means by that?"

Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and walked away and went into the market area, they approached a man and looked at him he looked like a traveling merchant. He had a Chinese straw hat on and wore a Japanese hiori with some other things from other countries "Show me the finest one you have. Along with combs, lotion and oils and black slippers will do as well."

"I see you are getting these for this woman?"

"Yes, she has been my ward for nearly a decade now."

The man looked at her she looked young like she hadn't been a woman for long either "Young lady how old are you?" The man had green eyes and tan skin with blue hair, Rin knew he was a demon but not what kind to be sure. That always interested her what race and status not that she saw it like who was better and lower she was just curious.

"I'm sixteen."

"So you have served Lord Sesshomaru since you were six?!"

She smiled and nodded happily "Yes, I have and I love serving my lord." The man looked taken aback by her answer mortals feared the inu yokai even demons did, and yet this young lady was claiming she liked serving him and showed no fear around him only happiness and being content.

"Well my lord and I need to get back to our companions so…"

"Oh yes… I have the perfect thing to go with your hair." What he pulled out was a pink with white flowers across it, with a yellow obi and a salmon pink layer to go under it and then a white one. The top layer that was pink with white flowers and petals dancing across the fabric it was sakura blossoms and the yukata had a nice train to drag gracefully behind her with every step. "May I change into it in a hut?"

Sesshomaru took the combs and lotion and oils he offered along with a bag to carry it in as Rin took the yukata. Rin looked as the man pointed to a hut behind him "My wife is in there but she won't mind and neither do i." Rin sighed and went inside she wanted in and saw a woman who had blue hair and blue eyes to match she smiled at Rin and walked out of the hut for her to change. Rin quickly did so not wanting her lord to wait on her long. The woman came back with makeup and combs "Lord Sesshomaru told me this as well, Rin."

She had to hand it to him she did looked very different with all this on, very beautiful. Her eyes shadow was dark purple and light blue, as her lips were a pinkish red, and her hair in an elegant bun having some hair fall down in the front of her shoulders, like how Inuyasha had his fall and then her yukata fit perfect showing off her small slim frame with some curve to it. She also slipped on the socks and black slippers from china she was given.

When she came out she saw a few more demons and she felt so pretty right now, and could tell when her lord looked at her that he approved she looked like a princess. She smiled and took the bag from her lord "My lord thank you for buying these for me." He nodded and waited for her to take his sleeve again, she did so with a smile and hummed ignoring the demons around her and their looks, glares, and words they said thinking she couldn't hear.

Sesshomaru and her returned to camp Jaken bounced up "You got rid of Rin for a princess?! Thank god! Wait now she will complain and be more bothersome! My lord why?!" Rin giggled and sat her lotion and oils in Ah Un's saddle bag, she then sat next to Jaken and smiled "Nope, it's still me. Oh were you going to miss me or were you going to celebrate?"

Sesshomaru sat down against tree content with everything as he closed his eyes and listened to the two bicker 'It's good to be back.' Rin smiled and looked at the fish that was done helping herself to a piece " Sorry but I'm sticking around forever!"

"I hope different."

"Oh surely you like me after ten years."

"Nope."

"liar." Sesshomaru said and acted like he hadn't said anything at all, Rin smiled and leaned closer to him "Ha so you do like me! I knew it master Jaken!" After finishing her meal she got her blanket from the saddle back and laid next to Sesshomaru but a good three feet away so Jaken wouldn't think different. But close enough to stay safe.

Sesshomaru woke not long after the moon hit its high point at midnight, he looked at the left and saw the same woman from earlier today the one who fought with Rin. She saw Sesshomaru stand between her and Rin with his hand on the hilt of his sword "What is you business?"

"Let me offer you my mansion to all of you, and please allow me to be your ward."

His eye brow moved a millimeter and he glared at her "I will not wake my group to walk to your mansion. It is un needed, as you see they sleep fine. Also I have one ward and one adviser I do not need another."

"But I'm … better I can serve you forever when she is mortal and will die."

"I do not need a ward like you. You are only interested in me mating you, I have a mate already picked out for me. Once I'm at the palace and when I feel ready I will let all know she is very skilled and more honorable than you."

"Oh you already mated."

"Hn."

"I see, forgive me I shall take my leave."

~On night of the blood filled moon~

Rin smiled watching the moon rise she sighed and felt a blush that matched the moon warm on her cheeks, she quickly diverted her eyes. Sesshomaru was speaking privately with Jaken for some reason, he didn't tell her and it was making her nervous knowing what tonight was all about.

"Jaken fare well then." Rin looked over to see Jaken hop on Ah Un with the saddle bag but Sesshomaru had the lotion and oils in his hands and sat them on the ground. He walked over and knelt down to her, she had bathed earlier that night and smelt divine. Her soft skin would soon be against his firm alabaster skin "Rin…"

"Master Jaken?"

"You will be my mate from now on, and do not call him that nor me as your lord. I am your mate or Sesshomaru and he is Jaken. He is off going to get some rare berries I asked him to get, I claimed that it would help you in my kingdom by making you human scent not as strong. Only beings in close proximity will smell it. He agreed."

"Does he know?"

"He will tomorrow."

It was a part of his body and able to do such things if he commanded, he smirked at her his eyes not fierce but charming. She stood up and walked over to him, his hands went to her waist and began to untie the obi helping to conceal his body "I undress you and you undress me, Rin." She was happy he was telling her what to do since she didn't know what to do. She felt the obi drop to the ground as her layers felt very loose.

She looked down at his obi and untied it from the front and heard the clank of the swords fall on the ground. Sesshomaru knew his armor would be heavy for her he slipped off her first layer and then took a step from her and quickly took off his armor and smiled when she took a timid step to him and untied his hiori top. She blushed with a gasp seeing his pale alabaster chest exposed to her, he took her hand and placed it on his chest. Instantly she smiled and ran her hand up and down and smiled she knew this was going to hurt and all but she didn't care that making love would hurt she dreamed of this for years.

She surprised them both by running into him and hugging his mid waist and smiled against his chest "I love you! I dreamed of this! I love you! I can't get enough of saying it! I LOVE YOU MY LORD SESSHOMARU! I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!" He smiled and hugged her too and whispered into her ear "I love you too, my little one. I love hearing you say that so did I, I never dreamed you would actually become my mate. Now you are."

He removed her other two layers she was now as naked as the day she was born, she reflexes had her cover herself and watched as Sesshomaru removed his hiori pants and boots, she removed her socks and slippers using only her feet not wanting to move her hands. She never thought she had the best body, Sesshomaru looked at her and growled a little "I wish to see your body while we do this."

She shyly moved her arm covering her breasts and her hand covering her curling nether hair. He smiled and walked closer to her his hand grabbing her chin which by its angel showed she was looking at his enlarged member, he tilted it up "My eyes are up here, my love." She blushed noticing she got caught for staring "Sorry… it… I just never… I never saw one." He smiled at that she would know him and only him no one else "Good, I only want you to know me."

She blushed hearing that he then took her lips and their soft kiss turned quickly into passion, he picked her up and held her to his body as he kneeled down and laid down his fur that was normally over his shoulder on the ground and made it expand to be like a bed for the two of them. He laid her down on it and then began to kiss her neck and lapped at the delicious taste she had from the oils and lotion. She gasped at the feeling of his wet tongue drag over her usually ticklish neck, he looked at her and decided it would be better to get the worst over at once. He pulled away from her neck to hear her whimper at the lost of his attention there "Rin, I will claim you as my mate now do you understand?"

She nodded and looked at him while he bit his left wrist and his blood began to slowly accumulate " When I bite you drink, understand?" She nodded drinking blood didn't sound great but if it meant to be with him forever then anything, she would do anything! "Yes." He sighed bracing himself to be gentle and try not to cause her too much pain and she did the same. He moved to her neck where his teeth came in contact with her skin only grazing and then, he pressed them down into her neck flesh as he did she saw he held his wrist to her mouth and she took it and bit where he bit and sucked on the blood spilling out. He bit down harder and she winced and did the same they stayed like this for a good ten minutes and she had tears coming down her eyes, Sesshomaru smelt two things her body scent was changing and her tears.

He pulled away and she did too licking the last of his salty blood, it was good not bitter and not how she thought it would taste it was good. He smiled at her and licked the blood from his lips and she did the same "Rin, your blood is changing and soon it will show physically too."

"So I'm a demon like you?"

"Hn."

She through her arms around him and smiled "I'm so happy." He looked at her and crashed his lips into hers as he bit her bottom lip making her gasp and granting him access to explore further in her mouth. He found her tongue and began to battle for dominance, as he let his hand wonder to explore her outer body. It glided around ther slightly curved frame and down past her hips, until he found her hidden core.

He drove his finger in slowly making sure not to cut her with his claws, Rin moaned into his mouth as he did. She was so tight and soon he started to move in and out slowly, her head began to move up and down and he added a second finger. His Rin was so tight it was amazing how tight in fact, Rin looked at him with lusty eyes and he ended their kiss.

She wondered why but soon found her answer he moved her so his head was between her legs. She blushed unsure of what he was going to do, then all of a sudden he let his tongue leave his mouth and go out to touch her little pearl he knew all women had. He took in her musky scent it nearly drove him mad then he began to lick rapidly , he looked up at her with his eyes but not moving his head. She was throwing her head side to side her hands went to his head holding him in place, her face was red from arousal and embarrassment as she moaned "S-Seshmm ah! Sesshoma! Sesshomaru!"

He felt her release and began to lick it up her sweet release tasted just as sweet as the finest honey, she was so sweet all over! He moved up to her lips and took her lips and watched her eyes widen when she felt his harden member rub circles around her entrance telling her to ready herself and her breathing picked up as her blush deepened. He looked at her as he slowly moved himself into her until he was completely in her to the hilt of his large member.

She bit her lip to stop from screaming in pain it hurt, he knew that she was bleeding since she just had her chastity taken away. Rin looked at him with a smile and touched his cheek with her hand her thumb running against his stripes "Sesshomaru… I'm alright." He knew she was in pain but she was being brave and strong for the both of them, he also knew soon it would be pleasure for her. He began to move his member slowly in and out of her, he quickened his pace only when she moved to meet his hips and he moved faster and harder and looked at her… Her hair turned silver her eyes golden and her face didn't have his stripes but it had his moon and that was it, she looked beautiful and her demon blood that was his now caused her to have a higher pain tolerance.

He moved in and out of her hearing her moan and call his name made him go that much faster until he pulled out as far as possible then slammed in hard as he could and released deep in her womb as he knotted and she followed right after he knotted in her and made a sound between a moan and gasp. He looked down at her and moved her bangs from her hot forehead and kissed her purple moon showing she was his and all his!

"I love you Rin."

She smiled looking at the blood moon over head and smiled "I love you too." He laid down beside her and pulled her on top having his fur wrap around her and pull her closer "Now, let us rest we have a lot in store tomorrow. Beside in your condition you need rest."

"My condidtion?"

"I have knotted and I have let a lot of my seed in you, I haven't rutted in nearly two hundred years so I had a lot… you are going to be pregnant by morning."

"Oh Sesshomaru! I'm so happy!"

"As am I. Now rest… mate."

"Hn." She said smiling and closing her eyes.

"Mocking me?"

"Just wanted to try it out."

"I see, now rest."

"Okay."


	3. Unwanted mortal love

He woke with the sun beating on his face and noticed he was still in her, he slowly pulled out and kissed the top of her head "Rin, Rin wake up love." She smiled and yawned then looked at him tired "Morning?"

"Hn."

"I want to sleep more."

"I know, but we have to go."

"But you kept me up so late."

"I didn't hear any complaints and I'll let you sleep tonight. You and our pups." She smiled looking down at her belly and put her hand on it "Can you smell them?" He nodded and looked at her confused she looked human again but he couldn't figure out why "Rin, you are a demon but you look human."

"I do?"

"Hn."

She looked at him and smiled when she saw her hair that was black and flowing over her shoulders turned white with a sliver ting to it "I can change it for some reason. I had a dream telling me so if I concentrate I can, my inner voice says it's for defense like camouflage."

"Your inner voice is your beast listen well to it."

"I see, it said I have a hidden power and that help with me being able to change my hair from black to silver and my eyes from brown to gold and making my crescent moon appear and disappear. He smiled it was a good tool that way if anything she could surprise them he was going to make the big announcement with his welcome back ball he was sure was being put together.

"Rin, would you mind looking like a human for two days?"

"Why?"

"I want to make the big announcement at the ball that will be thrown to welcome us back, and if I do it there everyone will hear and see what a wonderful mate I have. Otherwise it might just be rule as a rumor I have taken a mate and not a fact."

She smiled and nodded understanding his reasoning she wouldn't question him and she honestly wondered what people would say seeing her as a human, she wanted to have them see her that way and then show them her demon side. Like an upgrade rather than her demon side than human appearance that would be like a down grade.

Rin smiled and looked at him "How about we bathe?"

He nodded and helped her up and then made his fur return to its normal size and drape over his shoulder. She smiled and grabbed her lotion and oil, he grabbed their clothes as he curled his fur around them hiding their parts from anyone who might be around. He knew there was no hot spring around but a nice little pool that would be perfect for them, she stepped in the cool water it was nice and cooling after their hot in counter last night.

He sat their clothing down and got in after her, she smiled and swam around he sensed nothing around and let her do so. He saw her sit on a rock and smile as she had her hair laying on the rock. He sat next to her and let his eyes close feeling relaxed. Rin smiled and relaxed seeing him doing so, he and her smiled at each other.

Suddenly Sesshomaru heard a sound as did Rin, now they had the same hearing they both turned to the direction it was in. Sesshomaru growled and wrapped his hiori around his member and grabbed his sword walking toward the sound as Rin stayed put crouching down in the water "Who is there?!"

Suddenly three people came out of the trees and appeared before him Inuyasha, Kagome and Kohaku. Rin looked at the closest thing and just grabbed his hiori and quickly tied it around herself and ran over with a demon's speed and smiled "Oh my, hi Kagome! So nice to see you again!" Her hair had been silver and she had her crescent moon on her forehead and Kagome pointed to her "Um d-do I know you?"

"Yes, you do."

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and saw Inuyasha do the same, Inuyasha yelled "Give me a reason not to split you in two where you stand." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and glared at him "You interrupted us, not the other way around." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's swords clashed with that Rin smiled and just let them boys do what they always did, but they hadn't seen each other in ten years this was their kind of family reunion. She knew he didn't hate his brother Inuyasha he only annoyed the living hell out of Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked back at the demon girl in front of her wearing Sesshomaru Hiori top "So, do you know of Rin?" Rin smiled and decided to pretend to be another and nodded "Oh yes, I do. She is the sweetest thing, why do you ask?" Kagome smiled bouncing on the balls of her feet and whispered something in the demoness's ear.

"Well Kohaku, that boy over there wanted to confess his feelings to her. He is in love with her, like head over heels in love."

Rin nervously laughed, 'now this is awkard.' The boy walked towards Kagome glaring at her "You told her?!" Kagome nodded the boy beside her was nearly a full four inches taller than me, he had his night black hair in a high ponytail. His brown eyes looked at her and his smile was happy and bright he wore his demon slayer uniform "So, you know her?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Oh I see and who are you?" Kohaku smiled at her "Are you friends and what were you doing with that demon over there?"

"I-I.. um… he is my mate."

Kagome smiled and was shocked Sesshomaru took a mate?! That is why he is so angry they disturbed them, now a whore he wouldn't care if they were disturbed but a mate he would be very angry like he is now.

"So where is Rin? And what is your name?"

Rin knew she couldn't keep it up anymore and she sighed and saw Sesshomaru over Inuyasha with his sword to his throat "Sesshomaru, don't kill him!" He growled and withdrew his sword he knew his mate would be upset and she actually commanded him to do something? But it was little he didn't mind and it wasn't in front of anyone important.

He came to her and smirked at her more of a cocky smirk than loving "You like my hiori that much?" Rin smiled and turned to him blushing "I always have… all those year I did." He sighed and pulled her into a hug and inhaled her scent he whispered "We should go."

They turned to leave and Inuyasha glared "Hey Sesshomaru where is Rin?! Kohaku wants to confess!" Sesshomaru was at him in lightning speed he held Kohaku by the collar of his suit "You want to what?" His eyes narrowing dangerously on the boy "To my Rin?"

The boy bravely glared at the demon "I love her!" Sesshomaru threw him to the ground and just as he was going to beat the living crap out of him he felt something hit him and looked down it was his mate hugging him around his mid waist she was nearly a foot and a half shorter than him "Sesshomaru please don't."

Kohaku stood up and glared at him "Where is she what did you do to her you monster?!" Rin turned around and slapped him across the face "How dare you call him a-" Rin felt something sting across her cheek and realized he had slapped her "Where is RIN!" Sesshomaru embraced his mate purring to stop her from crying her childhood friend just hit her! She cried being pregnant was already taking it's toll her emotions were already acting up, then again demon pregnancies were faster and were more difficult when it came to symptoms.

Sesshomaru held Kohaku by the throat, squeezing his face showing a little of the anger he felt his eyes turning ruby red. Inuyasha jumped at him with his sword "Hey the dumbass kid didn't mean it!" Sesshomaru glared at him and threw his acid whip at Kohaku as he engaged in sword to sword combat with Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru sword was attacking Inuyasha was blocking his revenge, Rin wasn't upset that he was seeking it and he need to seek it. If harming his brother meant he would get Kohaku then so be it. Inuyasha tried desperately to block his attacks and jumped and weaved trying but getting nicks on his arms and legs from Sesshomaru's blade.

Kagome looked at the demoness and noticed her shaking, Kagome when to comfort her and her priestess powers felt something touching the demoness "You have strong priestess powers hiding deep in you! You are a rare one, no wonder why he wants to defend you so badly even though Kohaku did no real damage."

Rin pushed Kagome away teary eyes "How do you know! What would you do if your old best friend slapped you, while you were pregnant!" Kagome took this all in and then looked confused her and Kohaku were friends? Then Rin glared at her and let her hair turn to it human dark brownish black color, as her moon disappeared and her eyes went from honey gold to chocolate brown.

"Wait your Rin?!"

"YES! I'M SESSHOMARU'S MATE!"

Kohaku looked over at the mention of Rin's name and saw her in Sesshomaru's hiori, Sesshomaru saw Kohaku and disappeared in a blur returning to Rin's side "Mate, we should go." Rin glared at the two mortals Kagome and Kohaku "Yes, I remember why I hate mortals!"

"Rin…" Kohaku and Kagome said feeling the hate of her words pointed to them. Sesshomaru saw Rin return to her demon appearance and he picked her up turning into a orb and speeding to their supplies and taking off into the sky. Rin put on her clothes in the orb and dressed Sesshomaru as he was focusing his mind right now on the orb and didn't have time to dress right now so she did it.

Kohaku fell to his knees feeling like a asshole "Kagome, Inuyasha what did I do I just hit my love?!" Kagome sighed and touched his shoulder "Kohaku buddy… I'm sorry but she is Sesshomaru's mate. She loves him not you."

Inuyasha scratched his ear like a dog would with his foot, and nodded "Sorry but when you mate, your together forever and Kagome you said they mated right? Well that would explain why he was so damn pissed off. If someone interrupted us in a pool like that, then some guy claim he wanted to confess to you and he slapped you I would probably turn into my savage demon side and be out for blood."

Kohaku rocked back and forth in a ball the woman he loved for ten years is mated and out of his reach and his life again. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha and put her finger on her lip "Yeah, I can't believe he mated her… I mean he is so cold and distant. Then again he kept Rin around I wonder if he always knew he would mate her."

"Most likely, it made me upset Kagome but when I was with you I felt way different then when I was with Kikyo. I wasn't sure which one of you were going to be my mate at first but I slowly found out I had way more feelings for you, but it was hard to let go of Kikyo. After all I was responsible for her death, and I felt guilty and I couldn't forget out old times… But with you there was way more and I know I knew that instantly I just was having trouble admitting it."

"Also Inuyasha and Kohaku, Rin said she was pregnant. So…"

"Oh that would explain a lot! Sesshomaru never holds anything dear yet he was protecting his mate, that another claimed to love, then slap and on top of it all she was pregnant! Kohaku sorry buddy but there is no fucking way you will ever get close to her again."

"Oh…"

"Kohaku cheer up, I know a real nice half demon girl just for you she is so sweet, and really really cute."

"Kagome do you mean Shiori?"

"Yeah why?"

"I thought her mom mailed us a letter saying she was marrying some lord."

"Oh… never mind Kohaku. But look around love isn't going to just fall in your lap."

"Okay…" The trio walked back to the village they were heading to when they stumbled upon Rin and Sesshomaru, long ago he gave up on her thinking he would never find lord Sesshomaru. Then when he did he was a little more aggressive than he wanted to be.

Rin and Sesshomaru landed in his lands where he saw Jaken with three demons warriors from his army. He set the orb down and his feet and Rin's touched the ground her hair in elegant bun with a little hair in front of her shoulders, her makeup Inu yokai royal family purple and a hint of blue eye shadow on with pinkish red lips and little blush put on her cheeks. She did look like a princess, she walked along side Sesshomaru as he walked up to Jaken and the three Inu Yokai warriors the general had black hair while the other two had light brown.

The three looked at their lord bowing respectively and then at Rin, the leader with black hair cut to his shoulders with a small piece of hair long to his waist in a thin pony tail, his eyes were light blue like an icy blue. The other two had their hair in high pony tails to their shoulders, with purple eyes and black armor all of them.

The leader looked at Rin analyzing her "My lord, is this the human pet I hear so much about?" Sesshomaru thought it was funny, 'Pet.' She narrowed her eyes and made her lips into a pouting look "I'm not a pet to anyone." He looked up at his lord while the other two warriors where laughing "My she seems… energetic."

Rin glared at them and crossed her arms "SHE has a name you know." Sesshomaru had to really try not to let out s chuckled or anything but he was amused, he really was. Besides his old friend was nice and only teasing no harm, now if it were insulting that would mean he would be in trouble. Rin glared and started walked her head held high like Sesshomaru told her to do it made her look like she was worth of everyone's respect and Jaken stood in her way "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU INSOLENT CHILD SHOW SOME RESPE-"

"Jaken move."

"IT'S MASTER JAKEN TO YOU YOUNG LADY!"

The general looked at her "May I ask your name lady?"

"Rin. Now Jaken move." He didn't move and so Sesshomaru walked up and kicked Jaken out of the way and Rin and him walked as the rest of the party began to walk "Hey Sesshomaru who is your general?" He knew she wasn't mad at the man just playing along in the game she thought they were playing, she was his mate and still very childish he doubt that would ever change. Then again at least their children would have a good play mate, he looked at her "His name is Yukoshima." She nodded taking in the new face and name "And the other two?"

He leaned over to her and whispered so they wouldn't hear "They are his sons, Suko and Ruko. They are twins and his only sons. He has a wife who will be your main servant." She nodded taking in even more information, she looked around it was so beautiful his lands were gorgeous. She smiled her demon sight looking at everything far and close bothh. She then sighed her demon eyes seeing a flower along way off the path but not too far. She went farther as a child looking for food, she stared at it. She didn't mean too, but she couldn't take her eyes off of it…

'Its beautiful white with what looked like purple tips with red spattered on it almost like blood, she never saw anything like it before.' As if reading her mind he followed her vision and called her "Rin." She turned around to see him smile in his eyes at her and nod his head slightly she smiled at him and stood on the balls of her feet "Can I? Really I don't want you to be ashamed of me and my ways." She whispered the rest of the group stayed back from the two Jaken warning them it could be dangerous if they didn't, he learned one too many times.

He whispered back "I would never be ashamed of you, not in a million years." She smiled and looked at him "Well I guess in a million years I better watch out then. Since we never die from old age and hardly ever from illness, wait how did your mother die?"

"She ruled cruelly and a dark priestess placed a curse on her… Now go." She nodded and ran with human speed not tapping into her demon blood, keeping her human appearance and act in check. Sesshomaru kept walking and then Suko looked at the direction she went "Wait shouldn't we follow her? She is only a human! There are demons all around here!"

Sesshomaru had fate in his mate, if she needed help she would scream and he would come. He heard no scream and kept walking "Do not under estimate Rin, she is stronger than any human I have met." Jaken kept walking and nodded, soon Roku stopped along with his brother "Yeah but…"

"Listen here you two, I have traveled with Rin and Sesshomaru for ten years. I have seen her since she was six, in that time she stood up to monks, priestesses and even yelling and insulting demons by the time she was eight! She know some combat to get out of some situations and all she has to do is scream and our lord saves her."

Yukoshima looked surprised along with his two sons and kept walking as they said to do "I suppose she is more of a demon than human than…" Sesshomaru kept walking and spoke from his wise thoughts "She was orphaned at the age of six, I have cared for her. She even picked to stay with me over living in a human village. That girl hates humans and all of their kind she doesn't fear demons nor death. She has visited hell twice, never think she is anything but a human."


	4. old memories appear in the village

Rin smiled and ran back, Sesshomaru was a bit worried it had been nearly ten minutes… But she only had to scream and she was a demon now so it would be easier for her to fend for herself even if she was pregnant, besides his scent was on her and that would scare any demon in his lands. Rin came running back with a few flowers in her hands and peaches from local peach trees, along with a little bundle on her back it. She smiled and gave a flower to her lord and then one to Suko and Ruko and even Yukoshima, and then looked at her lord "Sesshomaru I found a child in the forest he claims to be lost and can't get home. Is there a village near by?"

The little half demon peaked form behind her shoulder and smiled, it was a little girl inu half demon. She had brown hair and a bow in her hair with green eyes and a red kimono. Rin let the child climb off her back and the child held Rin's hand and looked at the other demons around her "Hwi." Rin smiled and knelt down to her giving her a hug "We will find your parent's don't worry, what is your name by the way?"

She smiled looking at the kind girl's face and smiled "I'm yuriko." Rin smiled and nodded and saw the little girl had little brown ears like Inuyasha's "You are so cute. Hey why don't you hold my hand until we get you home?" Yuriko smiled and nodded, Jaken glared at the child and waved his staff around "HE NEVER SAID YES! NO GET THAT FILTH AWAY FROM OUR LORD!"

Yuriko ran to Rin and hugged her knees crying and Suko and Ruko now caught up even though they were behind, and Yukoshima was now walking side by side with Sesshomaru. Rin looked at the two brothers "May I see one of your swords?" Suko nodded and gave Rin his sword, sheath and all and was curious what she was going to do. Sesshomaru knew and smiled at the thought, Rin picked it up and swung it down at Jaken hitting him hard and he flew off about ten feet away.

She then handed Suko back his sword and picked up Yuriko after putting the peaches in her Yukata's sleeves. Rin put Yuriko over her head to sit on her shoulders and smiled "Hey Yuriko want to sing a song it might make you feel better?" The little girl sniffled and nodded as her cries stopped "Okay." Rin smiled and came up with a song on the spot "Okay repeat after me."

"Okay."

"Jaken is a big meanie, a big big meanie."

"J-Jaken is a bwig meanie a bwig bwig meanie."

"He is so stupid and so weak he is a lousy dead beat."

"He is so stwupid and so weak he is a lwousy dead beat."

Okay now all together, the males in the group all looked at Rin. All except her mate Sesshomaru who was simply amused she was really fun to have around, her kindness, her childish self and then she could be fierce and serious.

Rin smiled and sang "Jaken is a big meanie, a big big meanie. He is so stupid and so weak he is a lousy dead beat! Oh he stinks oh he cheats or he a little rude freak." Suko and Ruko looked at eachother and joined in the singing they thought it was hilarious and they didn't get this entertainment all the time. Sesshomaru heard the new song and couldn't agree more.

"Jaken is a big meanie, a big big meanie.

He is so stupid and so weak he is a lousy dead beat!

Oh he stinks oh he cheats or he a little rude freak."

The whole group sang except for him and Yukoshima, who looked at him and chuckled "I see why you kept this girl around. She is fun to be around, look my sons never kid around they are so serious about moving up their places in the army and now they are singing a childish song."

Sesshomaru just was quiet and heard Jaken run after them "Wait my lord!" Rin glared his direction and smiled a scary smile "Oh Jaken we are honoring you with a song! Wanna hear?! Okay!"

"Jaken is a big meanie, a big big meanie.

He is so stupid and so weak he is a lousy dead beat!

Oh he stinks oh he cheats or he a little rude freak."

Jaken looked at her with a pouting and begging face but it looked weird him not being a cute thing like a child or a puppy "Eww! Jaken stop that face your creeping me out!" He glared at them and pointed a finger at her "It's master Jaken. Call me master Jaken, Rin and know your place."

"No, you aren't my master Jaken."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Soon Yuriko joined in with Rin. "No!"

"Yes!"

"No." "No!"

"Yes!"

Sesshomaru turned around coolly and looked at Jaken "She is calling you what I told her to, she is following my order's Jaken and she is my ward not yours." Rin smiled and decided to speak to the twins as they walked on to the village. Suko and Yuko seemed to be interesting in what was it about her that Sesshomaru liked and why he kept her around, and what was she to him.

Yukoshima seemed to be doing the same and talking about all that has happened in the two hundred years he has been gone for "So, my lord what about that half demon Inuyasha I hear about from travelers out of the south. He looked at the road ahead and didn't spare his old friend a glance "Inuyasha, was put in a fifty year sleep since he fell in love with a miko by the name of Kikyo. She was revived nearly ten years ago I'm sure you heard. He has now found a mate, who is actually Kikyo's reincarnation. They live in a southern village and he is not to be taken lightly by anyone."

His old friend nodded at the news and looked at his lord's left arm "I see the rumors are false." Sesshomaru kept his head forward but looked at Yukoshima out of the corner of his eye "What do you speak of?" Yukoshima looked at him "Oh I heard he cut off your arm." Sesshomaru nodded and with a simple word shocked Yukoshima "He did, but I grew it back and gained a new sword."

Yukoshima looked down at it surprised "Oh I see." The two talked for some time about how his mother did wrong ruling over the humans with cruelty and how the dark priestess is dead the curse meant she two would die. Sesshomaru nodded and thought how to establish peace between the two races that resided in his lands.

Suko looked at Rin and smiled "I see so you were only six when that Naraku fellow was around. Where you in a lot of danger? Why did you stay with the lord many children would have been afraid." Rin smiled the little girl had fallen asleep and she now carried her in her arms "Well I was kidnapped, and female demon slayer nearly killed me to save her love which was a monk. However I was saved and here I am, I was abducted maybe two or three times but I wasn't ever severely hurt and Sesshomaru saved me each time."

Ruko looked at her and was amazed "Was that the only danger?"

She shook her head "I nearly died falling off a climb when I tried to get berries to heal Jaken, as I was falling Sesshomaru saved me. I was kidnapped by a demon with a bunch of other kids, I guess he sold kids to demons. But monks killed him and tried to take me to a human village I screamed and tried to fight, I couldn't free myself so I cried for Sesshomaru to help and he saved me. Also I was kidnapped by a guy who dressed like a girl and his friend but he was killed and I was saved. Um… I actually died twice I was killed by Koga the wolf demon's wolves. Oh then I was killed because Sesshomaru's mother let out a hell hound and it killed me dragging me into the darkness of the underworld."

Ruko jumped back "You really did die twice?! And you remember?!" Rin smiled and nodded looking at the two brothers, Sesshomaru and Yukoshima were now quiet and listening to her too. Suko jumped in "Why didn't you want to live with humans after your deaths?! Or could he revive you again?"

"He only revived me once, the second time it was his mother and she said if I died again that was it I was dead. I remember death by wolves very pain full since I was mauled but dying by a hell hound I was actually calm I was scared but knew Sesshomaru would save me and so I wasn't afraid as I died I was calm."

Ruko jumped in again "You said the darkness?! No one ever went in the darkness of hell and lived." Rin smiled and looked at her lord with loving eyes and then back at the brothers "My lord did. I was right he saved me too."

Suko shook his head "You still after dying twice didn't want to live a safe and granted life at a village? Who knows if you will find a mate since you are a human, no offense. So you might not have kids… and living in a human village you would be taken right away."

Rin looked at them and said these words for her mate "I couldn't imagine life without my lord. He is so kind to me, and gives me things without me ever asking for it. He makes me happy, I love to brighten up his day and give him flowers he saved me and now I can't seem but only fill happy and complete around him. He understands me unlike anyone else, and I wouldn't dare marry some human savage! They are barbaric! The men are cruel and kill for no reason at all! I would rather be with my lord and never marry, never mate and never have children rather than marrying some lowly human!"

Ruko smiled and yelled "Damn you can be so cute and adorable one minute then dead serious and cruel the next." Suko looked at her with confusion and curiosity " Why hate humans? After all you are one." Rin wanted so badly to tell them but knew two days would just fly by and no need to rush she smiled at them "Well, they are terrible! My parents and three brothers were killed by bandits and my sister and I were taken in a village not far away. However, they beat me for stealing fish. I stole it to give to Sesshomaru when I met hi-"

Yukoshima looked at Sesshomaru interrupting Rin "So my lord how did you two meet?!" Sesshomaru explain and spoke the truth which shocked Rin "I was injured after battle with Inuyasha, and was recovering in the woods near her village. She saw me and no matter how many times I told he I didn't eat human food she stole fish and gathered other food for me, along with water. Then one day I say her bruises I tried speaking to her but she was mute."

Rin nodded and smiled with a slight pink on her cheeks "Oh and my sister was sold so the village wouldn't have to feed two of us they said they sold her to a human lord as a pleasure slave, she was only eleven… humans are sick monsters. Beast… savages and that's all there is too it. I hate them!" Rin smiled and looked at them "All but Kagome, Keade and Sango that is." Sesshomaru knew that was coming he smirked to himself not hearing Kohaku's name mentioned.

Suko smiled and nodded "So who are they?"

Rin explained and did it quickly seeing the village very close to them "Oh Kagome is Inuyasha's mate, she is a nice priestess and almost like a big sister. Sango was the demon slayer I told you about and she is nice too and taught me some moves and Keade is an older priestess who is sixty five and is like a grandmother to me. However I do not wish to live with them I love being with Sesshomaru and Jaken even though he is a baka sama."

Jaken glared keeping his mouth shut not wanting to get beat up again. Rin and the twins laughed looking at the toad demon and then looked as they entered the village. She lightly shook Yuriko "Oh Yurkio… Time to wake up. Come wakey wakey." The little girl did so and let out a small yawn and smiled hopping out of her arms noticing they were back at the village. The little girl ran up to a village girl who had a towel tying up her hair and a plain yukata that was orange with brown designs on it and matching obi. Rin walked over to the little girl and smiled "So Yuriko this is your mommy?" She nodded holding Rin's hand and looking at her mother "Sworry mommy I didn't mean to run off."

She took Yuriko into her arms and hugged her tight "It's okay my little sakura blossom." The woman looked up at Rin and stared at her "Thank you fo-" Rin blinked several times and looked at the woman staring at her brown hair… hazel eyes… and a beauty mark right below her left eye "Sachiko?!" The girl looked up at her with a questionable stare "Uh yes?"

"Are you Sachiko from Taiumi village?"

The girl nodded and looked at her "Yes, but it was destroyed by wolves."

Rin had tears in her eyes and looked at her "Saiko… it's me mini Rini." The woman stood up and smiled and they both hugged and were crying with tears in their eyes "Oh Sachiko!" She smiled and pushed a strand of Rin's hair out of her face "Oh… My little Rin. What are you doing here?! This place isn't human friendly really."

Suddenly She saw Sachiko bow her head to the ground "My lord." She saw Rin not bowing and pulled her arm "Rin bow now!" Sesshomaru reached how his hand and Sachiko begged "Please forgive her insolence my lord she does not know." Rin smiled and when she saw Sesshomaru and hugged him "Hey Sesshomaru." Sachiko had a sweat drop down her head she is dead, she never met the region's lord but knew he hated humans and was cruel.

Rin smiled and kept her hug around him firm "Sorry I stopped. Did you guys continue long without me?"

He looked at her and shook his head "No, we did not. Rin if you are finished with returning the child shall we continue to the palace, you know the ball is tomorrow and you have lots to learn as my guest of honor." She looked at him and put her hands on her hips and glared at him "Yeah I know, but I just found out something important."

"Like what Rin?"

Sachiko felt faint 'Does Rin know him somehow?'

Rin smiled and pointed to the girl bowing "Sesshomaru remember how I said I had a sister… well turns out Yuriko's mother is her!"


End file.
